Silent Whispers
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: Amy and Valley are sisters that have come across the world of Vampirism. After years of being by each others, they are now going to be tested by life. Click for more details. R&R Please!Amy, Matt, Jeff, John Cena, Randy Orton and many others!


Disclaimer: I Don't Anybody Related To WWE Or Jeff Hardy, Samantha, Rachel, Maggie and Anna  
Summary: Vampires Start To Walk The Streets Of Valley and Amy's Hometown. Doesn't Amy Care As Much As Valley? Or Does Valley Even Care About Her Sister Anymore?  
Note: I wrote this sometime ago and now I am just revising it. R&R

Silent Whispers _chapter 1_  
People believe what they see on television. There's got to be some, or all, truth to it. Why do people have to be so naïve? Personally, those who make movies, write books, you know, the ones with imagination, have no idea. All have the same idea but different opinions. So, which is the Hollywood truth? What am I directing this to? Well, Vampires.

I didn't ask for this life. I'll tell you that now. Here I am sitting on the ninety-three rock. A place on the mountain that you can get a plain view of the small city. This is the only place I feel safe. I have no responsibility, no worries, no company. Just me and nature. I can sometimes feel the presence of the lives that this rock has taken. Including my auntie and uncle…so I thought. Some would call this the 'Suicidal Rock'. Why? In the year of nineteen ninety-three so many people had committed suicide. Well I should say "suicide". There is only a few of us that knows the truth.

I'll never forgot the day the cops came to the door. I may have only been seven but I knew. Suicidal my ass! What kills me is that I could have stopped it from happening. My mother put on a good show. Bullshit on how she shows up and my auntie and uncle are dead. She put on a good fucking show. Just another kick in the ass by Life. Life hates me and has showed me time and time again. I've taken Life's bullshit one too many times.

The night was young and beautiful. Friday night brings the town alive. So alive it can be dangerous for the innocent souls. It has fallen upon me to protect these innocent souls. I have no idea why I do it. Why I have been doing it. It just feels like a chore now. A permanent listing in the to do list. I have so much anger in me and instead of the lame ass anger management class, I do this instead. I hate those that walk the night. With a passion! My life was gone before I even took a breathe in this world. How about we go to the beginning. Where my life started to change drastically where it would never be the same.

John and Randy walked the streets of the new town. They walked around the grounds of the carnival that got into town the day before, looking left and right at potential victims, they approached a group of girls.

"Well I'm Marie and this is Tanya, Leah, and Mary" She said after the guys introduced themselves.

"Randy and John." The tall handsome guy replied with a smirk.

They continued to talk and flirt with each others. Seemed to be going well for the guys. Food on the first night. As they talked, a guy accidentally bumped into Marie. She freaked out and said he tried to grab her ass. Randy ran up to him and punched in the back of the head, playing the hero. The guy held his head as he got up. Randy was going to punch him again but he punched the side of somebody's foot. He looked to his right and saw a female with her left foot in front of him. without warning she spun around, kicking him in the face with her right heel. She stood over Randy then looked over towards Marie. She shook her head and started to make her way over to her. "You know Marie, you have issues. Anybody who bumps into you are either trying grab you, kiss you, or rape you."

Randy was behind her . He was going to punch but she moved her head, grabbed his wrist, flipped him over, and put her foot on his neck and shoulder "One twist and your dead." She said as she looked down at Randy with promise in her eyes.

"Jeez Valley" Said a redhead a she pulled Valley gently. "Take my eyes off of you for five minutes and you are already beating on people."

"He started it" Said Valley as she let go.

"Lets go." She said as she pulled her away.

Valley looked back at the guy she had placed on the ground beneath her grip. He was rubbing his neck where her foot was placed, staring at her as he licked his lips.

Valley was watching the local six o'clock news when she saw pictures of Tanya and Mary. She stared at them for awhile thinking to herself that she just saw them two days ago. She quickly stood up "Amy we have a problem!"

Valley and Amy walked to the car arguing about their present problem "Can't believe you never said anything" Said Amy as she opened the driver door.

Valley opened hers and got in "Well didn't think anything of it," She buckled herself in, "It was a cold night and they had no jackets."

"Maybe because they have a temperature below zero!" Said Amy as she back out.

Amy and Valley entered Colony Ice. They stood there for a bit scouting the place, Amy told Valley to check the right side of the place. Valley asked her why they were checking the club for them. Amy looked back at her "It's a perfect place for food" and she took off in the crowd. Valley shook her head in disbelief then she made her way to the bar counter. A pounding headache started out of nowhere. She laid her head on the counter as she closed her eyes and felt the pain.

Amy walked around the dance floor looking for somebody. It wasn't the person Valley thought they were out to seek. Amy stood by the hallway where you could find different offices. It was dark since nobody was down that way. She was also making sure that Valley doesn't see her. She didn't want Valley to know that she was waiting upon somebody she wouldn't like.

Amy was looking around when she was pulled from behind. She was pinned against the wall. She knew who it was. She smiled although little light shone on them. The guy kissed her and smiled as he looked at her again. He then pulled her more in the darkness since he knows she is trying to hide them. He pointed at Valley sitting at the bar counter. He held her from behind as he whispered in her ear "She is what stands between us". She looked behind her to find that he was gone. She leaned against the wall as she looked back at Valley. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She made a promise to their parents that she would look after her, Valley, her little sister. Amy wanted to be like them, to be like him, so bad but she told them that she will not unless her sister is. Now they want Valley. She knew she should be protecting her. Not watching as they move on her sister.

Valley sat at the bar counter, still with her head down. Without warning, she was spun around and came face to face with Randy. He smelt her as he went up her body. Valley sat there not intimidated, then Randy looked her in the eyes. Valley could see he had something to say and that he had intentions, bad intentions.

"Bet you think it was funny" He paused as he studied her face" You kicking my ass."

"Well at least you admit it" And she stood up as Randy followed. They were now face to face, skin to skin "Unlike some guys who don't like to admit they got their ass kicked by a girl."

Randy didn't move back from Valley. It seemed he liked being that close to her. Valley saw that and tried to leave but he put his hands on the counter. Valley leaned back as he leaned in closer. He was too close that she sat back down on the chair.

"Back off" Said a guy as he pulled Randy away from Valley.

"Well, well if it isn't Matt and Shane," Said John, "Being hero and saving the day."

Valley got up quickly and tried to run for it but Randy grabbed her. He pulled her to him and spun her around to face Matt and Shane. Valley tried to break free but Randy had tight grip on her.

"We will need to catch up later" Started Randy "We have a busy night ahead of us" He said as he looked at Valley then John.

"Sorry but I am not into threesomes" And she stomped on his foot and head butted him causing him to let go. She turned around to look at him as he grabbed his nose to see if it is okay. She ran when she saw him look up but didn't get that far because John grabbed her "I suggest you let go" She said as she looked at him. He laughed. Valley then kicked him in the face. She looked at Matt and Shane as she disappeared in the crowd. She turned around and that's when she saw Amy.

"We gotta get out of here now!" And she pushed Amy to go.

Amy and Valley made there way out of the Club. They walked to the car parked in the parking lot across the club.

"Sorry for the wait" Said Amy as they made it to the car.

Valley looked at him as Amy said that "And you would be?"

"He's coming with us." She looked at her sister as she gave her the 'no he isn't' look.

"Jeff Hardy" He put his hand.

"That's nice" Said Valley as she opened the passenger door.

"Don't mind if I do" And he got in.

"Sure get in" She slammed the door "Since I'm runnin' a fuckin' limo service" and she opened the back door.

"Hey Valley wait up!" She heard Randy as he ran down the steps and stopped at the bottom. John stood beside him and they looked at her with feasting eyes.

"No thanks! It's passed my bed time" She stuck up her middle finger and got in "Amy that is a cue to get going." Valley said as Amy sat there looking at John and Randy.


End file.
